13 First Meetings
by Cheryl Brink
Summary: Rose Tyler grew up with all sorts of influences. She had many friends, Mickey, Jimmy Stone, and someone named 'The Doctor'. Well, 13 someones. Multi-Doctor.
1. Wooden ladders with Non-Maturity

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

February 28th, 1992

6 years old

Rose tottled up the ladder of a playground structure.

The ladder had huge gaps between rungs, and Rose struggled going up each one. There were twenty rungs on the wooden ladder, and it went straight to the sky. If Rose wanted to turn back, which she didn't, she was seven rungs to high to back down now.

She was supposed to be in the sandbox with her friend Mickey, but Rose wanted to go on the 'big kid' playground.

The ladder itself was rickety at best, dangerously put together at most. The wood had chipped, and cracked in multiple places, but Rose was convinced to climb this ladder, that this made her a 'big girl'.

Rose mom was happily chat away with the other parents, and Mickey was lookout for Rose.

A determined look etched on Rose's face as she went up another rung, this being the tenth rung.

"Need some help?" A voice intoned lightly behind Rose.

Rose held tightly to the rung closest to her, and looked behind her. A man with long, brown curls, and a Victorian outfit was smiling sweetly at her.

Rose shook her head, "I can do this." Rose said with firm resolution.

To prove her point she went up another rung, only this time she felt a bit sick by going higher.

"Just because you can do something, doesn't mean you should." He said indifferently, with wisdom that was clearly not shown upon his face.

Rose slowly climbed up two rungs, and said, "What'd ya mean, mister?" Rose questioned, looking at him with curious eyes and her head slightly cocked.

His smiled widened slightly and sweetly, and said, "My name is The Doctor, what's yours?"

"I'm Rose." Rose said, climbing up another three rungs, slowly but surely.

"Well, Rose,"The Doctor said, looking at her as she climbed three more rungs, one more from the top, "What I was trying to say is that you can do things, build a sandcastle or have a piece of candy, but sometimes all because you can do them, doesn't mean you should." He said, softly

Rose's eyebrows knit together, as she looked at the last rung with deep thought.

The Doctor's smile widened further at her concentration. "Why do you want to climb the ladder in the first place, Petal?"

Rose brushed off the nickname, and said, "All the big kids climb up this ladder at least once, to prove they're mat-tour." Rose eliberated with slight trouble on mature.

"The thing about being mat-tour," Teasing her lightly, the Doctor said, drawing her attention, "is your not a little kid anymore. Don't you like playing in the sandbox? Adventuring in the bushes? Big kids don't do that."

Rose thought hard, and said, "I don't wanna be mat-tour. I need help getting down."

Rose felt two hands on her back, and she immediately turned in his arms and held tightly to his neck.

He lowered her to the ground, and let go. He squatted next to her, looking at her eye to eye. "Well Petal, I have to go. Although, there is one thing I want to leave you with, one last piece of advice. Never be afraid to ask for help. Everyone needs help."

Rose cocked her head to the side, "Even you?"

The Doctor smiled widely, "Especially me."

He ruffled her hair, and walked of onto the street. Rose smiled in the direction he left, and waddled over to the sandbox.

She plunked herself inside the sandbox and smiled to her friend, "I wanna be a doctor, and help people."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Running with Unknown Foreground

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

August 21, 1993

7 years old

Rose ran down the sidewalk at full speed, not looking ahead.

"Rose!" Mickey yelled, far behind her.

Rose paid no attention to him, she kept running.

When she finally stopped running and looked up, she realized she was lost.

She turned around and around, but nothing seemed familiar. "Mickey!" She shouted.

"You lost, m'dear?" An older voice voice questioned behind her.

She turned to see an elderly man with a cane, and white hair.

Rose nodded, he looked sympathetic. "What's your name?"

"I'm Rose, mister." Rose said.

He smiled, slightly dazed. "My granddaughter's name translates to Rose, my dear Petal." He snapped, out of his daze, "My name is not mister, but we'll get to that later."

Rose smiled a little, and he started walking. Rose, not knowing what else to do, walked alongside him.

"How old are you?" He said looking down at her with fatherly affection.

"M'Seven." Rose replied, focused solely on the strange man beside her.

"Seven!" He said with slight (feigned) awe. "You ran so fast I thought you were ten at least!"

Rose's face lit up at the compliment. "I'm the third fastest in my school." She said, with pride.

"Well done." He said, "Why were you running?"

Rose smiled, "Mickey was chasing me."

"Alright." He said. "That answers half my question. To loosely quote a man, '_You see someone running. You think, are the running to something, or from something. The answer is always both.'_ So, the other half of my question would be... what are you running to my dear?"

Rose's brow furrowed, trying to think of an answer. "Anywhere. Everywhere."

He smiled, and said, "Look."

Rose looked up to see the park where Mickey was looking for her. Rose looked in full surprise, and the Doctor said, "Also, I'm am the Doctor, my dear Petal. Take care."

As he walked off and out of her sight, Rose's eyebrows knit together, trying to remember where she heard the name before. Rose gave up when all she could think of is a wooden ladder that she wouldn't climb.

Rose walked back into the park without another thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Sidewalks with Uniqueness

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

November 23, 1993

7 years old

Rose sat on the egde of the sidewalk, head in her hands. Her eyes were straight forward, but glazed over.

"Something wrong?" A voice said behind her.

She snapped out of her train of thought, and looked behind her to see a tall, weird looking man. He had brown, curly hair, large teeth acompained by a large smile, and arguably the weirdest part of all, a large, multi-colored scarf.

Rose shrugged her shoulders. The man plopped next to her, and said,"We can sit here... or I can help."

Rose shifted slightly and sighed. "Everyone says I'm weird because I like classical music."

The man nodded with a bittersweet smile. "They're making fun of you because you're different."

Rose nodded.

The man smiled that same smile to the sky, it both getting dimmer and sweeter every second it lounged on his face. "My peop-Where I come from," He covered quickly, "they don't like me."

Rose's brows furrowed for a second, then with complete faith said, "Then they're stupid."

The man's smile widened, and an eyebrow cocked, "Why do you say that, dear Petal?"

Rose brushed the nickname off, although that tugging feeling in her brain appeared. "If your people don't like you, a man who saw I was sad and wanted to help, then I think that shows what kinda people they are." Rose said, confidently.

The man's eyes widened, and his smile got so wide Rose thought it was hurting him. "That's well put for a seven year old. How do you know that I'm not here to guide you in the wrong direction, to ruin your life?" He said inquiringly.

Rose didn't even realize he'd known a variation of her name, and her age, she kept moving to the question. "I don't. Know, that is." Rose said, clarifying. "But you don't seem like a bad guy... you seem like a good guy. Maybe even the best guy."

"Hmmm." He replied. "You have good instincts. But, to be clear, even though I'm weird, even though I'm different, even after everyone I know says they don't like me, I'm still the good guy? The _best_ guy?"

Rose nodded firmly, and realization poured onto her face as the entire idea hit her. She looked up at him, and smiled softly, yet widely. "Thank you mister."

He tapped her nose, and got off the ground. As he walked away, he said, "Anytime, Petal."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Benches with Music

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

March 18th, 1995

9 years old

Rose sat on the park bench, watching all the other kids play on the playground with a pout on her lips. Rose felt the spot beside her depress slightly as another person sat next to her.

She looked to her side to see a man with black, mop top hair style, a bow tie, and clothes that looked like hand-me-downs, in the way they look entirely to big for him, and each piece of clothing was raggedy.

Instead of speaking, he smiled softly, and kept his gaze forward. Rose took that as a silent cue, and did much the same. They sat in comfortable silence looking at the playground that was teeming with children clearly around Rose's age. Rose kept the small pout on her lips, although it was somehow dulled with the comfortable presence beside her.

"Now, why would a young girl like you be sitting on this bench instead of playing with you're friends?" He said, a childlike persona around him.

Rose sighed lightly. "They said I'm boring."

The man's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You seem like a nice young girl, aren't you interested in art, music, science?"

Rose shook her head, and shrugged her shoulders. "S'What's your name?"

"The Doctor." The man said, with a quick, wide smile. "What's your name?"

" 's Rose." She replied, looking up to smile at him.

There was something questioning in his gaze, when all of the sudden something splashed through his eyes and throughout his face. If Rose could think of a word for it, the closest she could come to is recognition. But they'd never met, so that couldn't be it.

"Well dear Petal, what about-" He pulled something from his jacket, a short-ish, circular pipe with holes up one side and one hole at the top of the opposite side. "-learning how to play this?"

Rose looked at it with apprehension, and the man played 'Mary Had A Little Lamb', and her eyes filled with amazement and awe.

The man chuckled at her amazement, loving that she was so thrilled in something so small. "Now this one is mine," He said, watching her mood dampen slightly, "but," He said, pulling out another, less colorful recorder, "I believe this one belongs to you."

They sat there for a good portion of the afternoon, learning notes, rhythms, history on the said instrument, and songs. By the time it was almost time for Rose to go home, she had learned almost everything the Doctor knew about the recorder, which was in a way a small, and big feat.

Rose's mother's calls in the distance alerted her it was time to go, and smiled widely at him. "Thank you so much!" Rose said, leaning forward and hugging him before letting go and standing.

"Now," He said, with a slight mischievous, slight happy smile, "no one can say you're boring. If they do, tell them you can play the recorder. I bet they can't."

Rose nodded and ran off to her mother, excited to tell her about the new instrument she could play, and all about the nice man who taught her. Although, for some strange reason, she could never seem to quite remember his name.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Fields with Flowers

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

September 30th, 1995

9 years old

Rose laid in the middle of an empty field, no one around for a mile or two. She stared at the clouds above her, slipping into a state between being awake, and asleep. Rose, if it was possible, had no thoughts inside her head, just clouds. Flowers surrounded her, sewn to the grass in every crevice.

A sudden shock of pain jolt through her arm, and she sat straight. She looked around her and found that it was a ball that stuck her. She looked up to find a man with light blonde hair, soft blue eyes, and cricket uniform. He looked down at her with a soft smile that looked to be almost etched upon his face.

He cocked his head slightly," What are you doing here, Petal?"

"I like it here." Rose replied. "Whatcha playin'?"

He smiled," A game. Though a bit modified."

"Modified?" Rose asked, with a questioning glance.

His soft smile widened, and he plopped beside her. " It means 'to make a small change.' You can change something to make it more or less fun, to include or exclude people, et ectra."

"Hm." Rose said, nodding slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I like it here." He replied, in a slightly cheeky fashion. "Why are you lying in the middle of this empty field, Petal?"

Rose sighed deeply, "I went to a new school, and I only have one friend, Mickey, and we're not in the same class!"

"Oh, dear." He said, smile dampening. "Have you tried making new friends?"

Rose nodded quickly, "No one likes me. I've tried being me, and _not_ being me, but no one wants to be my friend!" Rose said, sadly with over exasperation seeping through her voice. "I think there's something wrong with me." Rose said, dejectedly.

"You shouldn't _modify _yourself for others." He tutted lightly, throwing in the vocabulary with a slight smile, "If people don't like you, then there isn't something wrong with you, there's something wrong with them."

Rose smiled, and glanced at her clock. Her eyes widened, and jumped up, though he stayed sitting with a knowing look.

"I'm going to be late!" Rose screamed. Rose began running, and as she was half way through the field, she turned around, and shout," Thanks mister!"

Rose could hear laughter as she ran, and heard just as she was almost out of earshot," My name's The Doctor, we've gone over this, dear Petal!"

Later on in the day, Rose questioned just how the man knew a nickname of hers, and where exactly she heard the name 'The Doctor'. Eventually, it became the tiniest of footnotes inside her brain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Playgrounds with Capes

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

May 14th, 1996

10 years old

Rose sat on the side of the playground, looking angry and full of disbelief.

"You alright m'dear Petal?" An older voice asked. Rose looked up to find an older man with white-ish, blonde-ish hair, a red coat, and a purple coat.

Rose smiled slightly at the cape, "Where did you get the cape?" She asked, wanting one just like it.

He raised one of his eyebrows a tad.

Rose sighed, and frowned with anger, eyes cast to the playground were all her other classmates were playing. "Everyone was making fun of a new student, and I helped him with stopping all the pranks. Now everyone wants nothing to do with me." She huffed angrily.

"I know the feeling." He said, taking a seat next to Rose. Rose's eyebrows knit together. "I know how it is to be exiled." He said in clarification. "My... _friends_," He said with slight discomfort, "they don't like to get involved. I, on the other hand, saw people with a huge problem, and I had to fix it. I had to ask them to help me because I couldn't do it by myself. They helped, but as punishment they've trapped me here." He said, in slight exasperation.

"That's stupid." Rose said. "You're _helping. That makes you a good guy. _They want to just stand around? What does that make them?"

His eyebrows shot to the sky, and the corners of his lips quirked. "Quite wise for someone so young."

"I'm not afraid to ask for help anymore. I used to think I could do everything by myself, and then I was told that asking for help is nothing to be ashamed of if I can't do something." Rose said confidently.

"And who told you this?" He asked with curiosity.

Rose's brow knit together for the third time, searching her mind thoroughly. "A... a doctor I think..." Rose said, unsure of herself.

She looked over to see the man with a wide smile, and knowing look. "Well, I must saw, that man's a genius." He said, humor embedded in his tone.

He looked over at Rose, knowing how it felt to be exiled, to be outlasted. He untied his cape, and put it on Rose.

Her eyes lit up with wonder, and utter delight, "Really?!" she said, with a child-like glee that made him smile the widest smile he ever had smiled in this regeneration.

"Really." He said. "I have another like it on the TAR-in my home."

She hugged him tight, and began running everywhere she could with the purple cape flowing behind her.

For the next year, the cape went everywhere with Rose. Even though Rose grew up, she had it tucked away as a memory of that special, though ever fading, day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.

Also, Third Doctor is not my strong area, sorry. I had to guess that the cape wasn't plot line important because I haven't seen much of the Third Doctor's era.

Sorry again.

-C.S


	7. History with Secrets

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

October 19th, 1996

10 years old

Rose squinted at the paper in front of her, willing it to make sense, or at least have the decency to have answers pre-written.

"I hate homework." Rose muttered, glaring at the pieces of paper that refused to do her bidding.

Her mother had hired a tutor, who was supposed to be here any second. Her mom was hoping for the best, and the tutor had even offered it free of charge.

The door bell went off, and Rose heard her mother ushering who ever it was inside, with buckets of thanks. Her mother called for her, and Rose left her room. She met them in the hall, her mother just slightly in front of her. Her tutor was smiling ear to ear, although his eyes looked soft as his gaze fell upon her. He was wearing a tweed jacket, boots, and a bowtie. His hair was brown, and kinda floppy, and Rose had never quite seen anyone like him.

"Hello Rose." He said, his smile lifting even more for half a second.

"Hello mister." She replied, with a not quite a smile on her face.

"I'm John, John Smith." He said, for a half second unsure.

Jackie let them take the living room, and she went off to work.

"So Rosy," He said, "What are you having trouble with?"

Rose shrugged. "History mostly."

"History!" He exclaimed, "Well, it just so happens that I am the _best _history teacher ever!"

Rose looked at him suspiciously. "Really?"

"Really." He said. "I know about old things, new things, even things that haven't even happened yet!"

"How?" Rose asked, brow furrowed, and head slightly cocked.

Mr. Smith looked around, and leaned in, whispering, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Rose nodded quickly, looking at him with wide eyes.

"I have a time machine." He said, as if it were top secret information.

Rose gasped looking at him with wide eyes. "Really?" She said, in awe.

Mr. Smith nodded, and Rose said, "Can I travel with you?"

He smiled softly, "Maybe in a couple years, but first, you have to learn history before I can take you away and show you the universe! You think you can do that for me Rose?"

Rose nodded, and at that moment Jackie walked inside. Mr. Smith prepared to leave and said to Rose so only she could hear it, "Do you think you can keep my secret?"

Rose nodded, "I promise."

Jackie walked him to the door, and he departed.

Over the next decade, for some reason, Rose Tyler's favorite subject throughout school was history. Although she could never remember why, she always thought for some reason that before she could travel the universe, she had to know her history.

In the end, it paid off.


	8. Rude Talks with Shaven, Energetic Men

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

December 25th, 1998

12 years old

(2 a.m.)

BANG.

Rose sat straight in her bed, looking around for the noise.

BANG, BAM.

A string of silent curses came from the living room. Rose grabbed her old baseball bat, and headed for the living room. She peeked out from behind a wall, to see a tall, broad shouldered man sitting at the base of her Christmas tree with a small sack.

"Just had to go through the chimney," He muttered to himself.

Rose stepped out from behind the wall, and said, "Who are you?"

He looked surprised, and said, "Where's your mother?"

Rose snorted, "My mum couldn't sleep through the world ending. Who are you?"

The man quickly said, "Santa Claus."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Santa Claus isn't really you ninny."

He gasped, "Course Santa Claus is real. I should know!"

"Let's say for a second that you're Santa," Rose said, "You're not fat, and you don't have a beard."

"This is what I get for getting clean shaven, and exercising!" He said, Northern tone making him sound the sarcastic. Or he might've been sarcastic, Rose couldn't tell.

"Prove it." Said Rose.

The man nodded, open his sack, and pulled out a red, shiny bicycle that was three times larger than the bag.

"How...?" Rose asked, utterly confused yet dropping the bat.

"Bigger on the inside." He said, slight glimmer in his eyes prominent. "Time Lo-Santa technology." He finished, after a slight back pedal.

"I get a... a bicycle?" Rose asked in wonder.

"Only if go to bed right this instant, and don't tell your mother you saw me. She can get quite confused, and slap happy." He warned, with a slight chuckle at the end.

Rose nodded, dropped the bat, and ran over to him, hugging him with all her might. He was momentarily shocked, but lightly hugged back.

"Thank you Santa." Rose mumbled into his neck, then ran off to her bedroom.

The next morning, Jackie had no idea what to make of the red bicycle that showed up, but was happy that Rose loved it so much.

As for Rose, to this day she still believes in Santa Claus, but the reason why seems quite fuzzy...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Nutters in the Rain

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

April 13th, 2000

14 years old

Rose shivered as she walked down the streets in the rain, jacketless. She had to stay after class because her history teacher was convinced she was cheating because no one he had ever taught had got over a C on his hardest test. She got an A... plus.

Everyone had already left by the time she had passed the second test with flying colors, and it started raining the second she took a step outside.

_April showers._ She thought to herself.

She was barely half way home, and soaked to the bone. Shivers wreck her body, and she would give anything for an umbrella.

"Miss!" A voice called behind her.

She turned around to she a man running toward her with an umbrella. A colorful umbrella... and a colorful outfit. Part of Rose was convinced this man was colorblind. The other half of her thought this man was a nutter.

He finally caught up with her, took of his jacket, and placed it on her.

"There's no need, this is your jacket-" Rose began, only to be stopped by the man.

"Your right. It's my jacket, and I choose to give it to you so you don't collapsed from being soaked and chilled to the bone." He said pointedly.

He seemed to be going in the direction she was going, so they walked in comfortable silence together under his umbrella.

Rose was almost home when she asked with a furrowed brow, "Why did you help me?"

He replied in the same manner, "Why wouldn't I help you?"

Rose shrugged. "I passed dozens of people, none of them cared whether I would freeze to death."

His face morphed into a form of distaste. "That is terrible... they are terrible. Everyone should help someone who is in need of being helped. Everyone deserves help." He said, voice growing soft.

Rose murmured thanks to the strange man, handed back his jacket, and ran up the steps to her home.

Sure enough, Rose help everyone who crossed her path. Whether it was as simple as help them with their books, to stand up for them when bullies came around.

As she got older, she seemed to be attracted to more vibrant colors, and started smiling when it rained.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Super small, but I didn't want to ruin the Sixth Doctor by portraying him badly.

-C.S


	10. Anger with Chess

YOU GUYS ARE GETTING EVEN MORE CHAPTERS BECAUSE MY FAVORITE AUTHOR BUBBLYGAL92 REPOSTED SOMETHING OF MINE.

YEEEEEEEAAAAAA!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

January 25th, 2001

15 years old

Rose walked through the park, aggravated. Usually walking soothed her nerves, and it was slowly was calming her.

She was walking past stone benches with chess board on top of them. Most of the opponents were elderly couples, and as she came upon the last few stone benches, there was a man with his back facing by himself. Rose stood there for half a second, unsure whether to leave the man alone or join him.

Rose walked opposite of the man, and sat across from him. When she looked at him, he had an odd gleam in his eye, and a slight smile on his lips. The only way she could describe him is as the chess master of the universe.

"Hello." He said. "As much as I enjoy your company, may I ask why you're sitting with e?"

Rose shrugged, "No one should be alone."

His smile turned from predatory to a softer smile. "I'm glad you think that way. Excuse me if I'm wrong, but you seem quite angry. May I ask why?"

Rose huffed. "This popular girl hates me for being 'prettier than her'." Rose said, over exaggerating a little. "She makes me wanna skip school because she's so horrible to me."

The man nodded, then said, "Do you know how to play chess?"

Rose shook her head, and the man leaned forward. "Chess is a game of strategy. When you play chess, your mind is always five steps ahead. You anticipate every move, every attack, everything."

Rose nodded as realization cracked on her face. She smiled at him as she stood, and said "Thanks."

He nodded, and Rose walked off to her house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again, I didn't want to wreck the Seventh Doctor. I wante to highlight the darker part of him, ut I didn't want to take it too far.

-C.S


	11. No Lesson Learned yet One Was Given

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

August 16th, 2002

16 years old

Rose was sitting on a bench watching kids run on the playground, when an old man sat next to her.

"I need your help." He said, sounding old with not only age, but time.

Rose looked at him to find an old man that looked about 80, with his gaze fixed forward.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"I am The Doctor. Well, I was The Doctor." He said, then facing her, "I have ran into you time and time again, dear Petal. I can never quite remember you, and you are probably the same. I've seen the future and have seen you with me. Guiding me."

Rose's brow furrowed, but the man continued. "I am about to enact something called the Moment. I don't know whether I should leave my people to fight a war they may or may not win, or destroy them all. To detroy them all, the universe is same, but my people are gone. If I don't enact it, everything might perish."

Rose looked at him, not quite understanding, but somehow knowing in her heart that she could trust him. "What do you think is best?"

The not-quite Doctor sighed. "I just am tired of the fighting. I wish they would stop."

"No more fight would be ideal." Rose agreed.

The Doctor looked at her, "What'd you say?"

"No more fig-" Rose began.

"No more." The Doctor repeated. "No more... I know what I must do. Thank you, dear Petal. For answers and hope."

He walked off and Rose looked at his retreating form.

"No more." She repeated, softly to herself. She looked forward, and didn't quite catch the fading wheezing sound. "No more."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just a short little rewind for the not-quite Doctor on his hardest day.

-C.S


	12. Foresight with Happiness

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

January 1st, 2005

19 years old

_You're gonna have a really great year._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I tried typing out that entire scene, but I couldn't keep my sanity.

Sorry.

-C.S


	13. Space and Time

AU of Deep Breath in which Clara didn't stay with the 12th Doctor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

June 3rd, 2014

28 years old

The TARDIS was dimmer to meet The Doctor's sadness. Clara didn't see him as the Doctor any longer, and left. The Doctor himself didn't think he was the same man, and decided just sitting there was the best option.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

The Doctor's brow furrowed, and he slowly got up from the stairs. He sighed, and opened the door. His eyes widened as h struggled to believe who was in front of him.

"Rose..." He murmured, lost in happiness and confusion.

Rose stepped inside the TARDIS, closing the door behind her although the Doctor was firmly affixed to the ground below him.

"My Doctor..." She said, taking a hand and cupping his cheek, causing his eyes to flutter to a close, and him to nuzzle further into her hand, "New face, same man..."

"Jury's still out on that one." He said, with a slight chuckle.

"No." She said, "You're still the same man I've seen and learned from all through my life. All the little lessons that lead me on my right path. You're still my Doctor."

He opened his eyes and smiled softly. "Well, my dear Petal, would you like to travel all of space with me?"

Rose looked at him with a mock look of doubt. "I don't know." She said.

The Doctor caught on, "Do I also mention it travels in time?"

They both laughed, and he caught her mouth in a kiss. After a soft moment, they smile. Seconds later, the wheezing noise of the TARDIS is heard throughout all the universes for a brief second. The TARDIS was screaming with joy that after years of almosts, and losing each other, the thief and the wolf were firmly together.

Throughout all of space and time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm glad all of you have enjoyed my story!  
If you liked this one, you could see some of my other ones.

If not, Goodbye, and thanks!

-C.S


End file.
